The Poison Apple and It's Affects
by Sarah Elizabeth Reddington
Summary: During a trip to the market Nellie Lovett buys an apple from a lady who it a witch and poisons the apple which induces Nellie in sleeping curse, which the only awaking is a kiss from her true love. But who is it; Sweeney Todd or Benjamin Barker? Please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Bacck :)**

**Here is a story I thought of when I was watching Once Upon A Time :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**:)**

**Love Sarah Aimie Gubler :) xx**

* * *

When he found her it made him realize that he loved her. She was lying on the floor unconscious, but to him it looked like she was dead, next to her was an apple that had a bite mark in it.

_Earlier That Day:_

Mrs. Lovett was walking through the market getting herbs and spices she needed to cover the taste of human that Sweeney Todd would kill and that she would make them the meat that goes into the meat pies she makes, (but I guess you guys already knew that otherwise you wouldn't be reading this story). She came to a fruit stall, the stall was owned by an old lady that was really nice.

"Hello, Miss, what would you like today?" The lady asked.

"Oh no thank you I was just looking." Nellie smiled. The old lady masked on a smile and bowed her. Nellie looked for a long time, she came across an apple that looked really nice she picked it up and smelled it and squeezed it feeling the firmness of it.

"Ma'am I would like to buy this apple." She said. The stall owner smiled.

"Look, you seem like a nice lady so I'm going to give you it for free." She smiled.

"Thank you so much." Nellie said before leaving.

Nellie got back to her shop to find Sweeney waiting for her. She rolled her eyes to herself and plastered on a fake smile and walked into her shop. "Good morning Mr. T how are you this morning?" She asked in the best fake happiest voice she could produce.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked in his angry tone.

"Umm, the last time I checked I didn't have to keep you up to date with what I do, we are not married, as much as I would like us to be. But I am a free woman and I can do what I want. Besides since when do you care?" She asked.

"Since I didn't get anything to eat this morning," He snapped.

"Well I told you that we didn't have any food for us, unless you want to eat your murders." He scrunched up his nose, "Yeah that's what I thought. Anyway since you're here you can give me a hand with packing away all of this food." She said packing away the first shopping bag.

He was reluctant at first, "Come on, if you help me, I'll make you whatever you want." She said smiling at him. He got up and walked over to bench were she had set down all of her shopping.

After 5 minutes he was starting to get on her nerves, constantly asking where things went. "You know what, sit down and keep out of the way or I'll put your head through a wall." She said. "It's nothing personal you're just pissing me off and you don't want to see that. I'll still make you something just get the fuck out of my kitchen." She said pointing to the chair on the other side of the counter.

Sweeney sat down and took out the apple that Nellie had bought. "Umm, pet, what is this?" He asked. "It's called an apple." She said rolling her eyes.

"I know that, but where did you get it?"

"From the market,"

"You're starting to piss me off woman. I meant which stall did you get it from? And for God sake do not say a fruit cart or I'll kill you right here right now."

"Aw you wouldn't do that you need me too much." She said taking the apple out of his hand and leaning in so close to his face that she could smell his aftershave and he could smell her perfume. "I got it from a stall that was owned by a nice old lady that gave me the apple for free." She continued.

"Eleanor, don't eat that apple." He said.

"What, why not?" She asked.

"Because that old lady is a witch and that apple is poisoned."

"Again since when do you care about my well-being?" She challenged.

"Since I came back and I needed you for my revenge."

"Whatever, I'm not taking it back; it's a free apple, who doesn't like free stuff."

"It's not free; you're going to pay for it with your life."

She shrugged and took a bite out of the apple. After she chewed the bite and swallowed nothing happened. "See, nothing than you're over active…" was all that she said before she collapsed onto the ground, and the apple rolled out of her hand and onto the floor.

Sweeney jumped out of the chair and rushed to her side. He checked her pulse; it was slow as if a resting pace, then she started to breathe as if she was sleeping, slowly in and out, in and out, and in and out. 'So she isn't dead she is just sleeping, that's good.' He thought. So he carried her to her bed and laid her on it in hoping that she would wake up in her own time, so he would wait by her side until she woke up.

Hours passed and she still hadn't woken up, he was determined to find out how to wake her up. There was at least another 2 hours until the markets closed so he would do whatever it took to get her to wake up.

He walked through the market looking for the damned cart; no matter where he looked he couldn't find it anywhere. So he decided to give up and go to the historian to see if he could help. He got there and told the historian everything.

"Hmm, looks like a standard sleeping curse that could only be broken by true loves kiss."

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"I wish I was sir but the only way to wake her up is to kiss her awake."

"Like in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs?"

"Yup."

"Oh great thanks." Sweeney said shaking the historian's hand.

Sweeney walked home deciding whether or not to kiss Nellie to awaken her. After a lot of thinking he decided to do it. He walked into her room; he walked over to the bed and studied her for a while.

He never noticed how beautiful she was before. He never actually saw her; he would always look past her and not at her. It wasn't intentional but he would never look at another woman ever since he was sent away, but now that his partner in crime, his land lady and his best friend was under a sleeping curse with no way out other than from his kiss, he finally saw her for what she really was the most beautiful woman in the world.

He leaned forward and kissed her. She tasted exactly how he thought she would; like honey and chocolate, he was completely caught up in the kiss that he didn't even realize that she didn't wake up. When he did part from her he did notice that she didn't wake up. He was a little scared that his kiss didn't wake her up, but then he realized that he wasn't the love of her life, Benjamin Barker was.

Even though Ben and Sweeney occupy the same body, he couldn't channel Ben to come out and kiss Nellie awake. It had been so long since he was Ben that becoming him again was next to impossible.

He really wanted her back and make all of her dreams come true; living by the sea, having kids and getting married.

He stayed by her side never leaving, never moving until Ben took over his body again like he never left 15 years ago.

The more the days went by the more he found that Ben was coming back to him. He started acting like Ben again and he was literary becoming the man she always have and always will love.

"Nellie, it's me Ben, please wake up." He said before he kissed her like he had always wanted to.

She woke up with a gasp and looked at him. "Who are you?" She said moving away from him.

* * *

**:O nooooo, Nellie loses her memory,**

**Stay tuned for the next part :)**

**Love Sarah Aimie Gubler :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Aloha dudearinos:

Here is chapter two I hope you guys enjoy it :)

Thanks to Pikachu9516 for the idea for the chapter :) love ya hon xx

Anyways,

Love you guys :) xx

* * *

Over the weeks she was in bed resting with Ben staying by her side.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Benjamin, Eleanor, what do you remember?" He asked.

"That I'm married to a man named Albert." She answered as a tear ran down her cheek.

"What's wrong, I thought you loved him?" He asked.

"At a time I did, but as our marriage went on the more I came to realise that he was abusive." She said rubbing her neck, her legs and her stomach.

"Let me see where he hit you."

"Why, I don't even know you?"

"Because I want to see what that pig did to you, and he should count his blessings that he is dead." He said getting really mad.

"He's dead?" She asked with a bit of hope in her voice.

"Yes darling, he died 13 years ago." He responded, as he kissed her forehead.

She slowly got out of bed and took off her dress; she was standing in the middle of her room in just her undergarments. He started with her legs; he bent down and studied every bruise, every cut and lightly skimmed his fingers over them marks so he wasn't hurting her. Every time he skimmed his fingers over her cuts and bruises she closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of not being abused.

Next was her stomach, he went on his knees and studied what he saw and he caressed them like he did with her legs but when he saw the severity of them he did something he never thought he would do, he started kissing her bruises and cuts. Her breathing became labored and her head was tilted back, the more he kissed her the more he began to realise that she was moaning and pushing her stomach towards his lips.

Deciding to move along he stood up fully, he started caressing her neck and then lifting her head back so he could get a better look at the marks left there, that's where he saw finger marks on it which can only mean that Albert strangled her every night. So much rage was going through his veins that he wished that Albert was still alive so that he could kill him for her. But in a way she did get her revenge she did feed him to death, he smiled at the thought. He started softly kissing her neck; she moaned and threaded her fingers through his hair.

She massaged his scalp as he kissed her neck, he stopped and pulled away from her, he looked into her eyes and with the back of his hand lightly caressed her cheek. He had never noticed her eyes before, they were so full of sadness and despair, which is a look he really didn't care for so he decided to try and do something about it. So he gently kissed her on the lips for just a couple of seconds, her lips were soft and hard at the same time; they both poured every bit of love they felt for each other into the kiss.

Wanting to deepen the kiss she ran her tongue across his bottom lip, he opened his mouth to allow her tongue to slid into his mouth and mingle with his. She moans when their tongues touched for the first time, her legs moved unconsciously around his waist to bring him closer to her.

They parted for oxygen, some much needed oxygen and they both just looked at each other.  
"Are you sure you want to do this and not have things be awkward between us?" She asked hoping that he won't regret this.  
"I will never regret anything we do Nellie, I love you and things will never get awkward between us, I promise." He smiled down at me with the smile that she loves and means that he gives her when he tells her the absolute truth.

They resumed kissing, picking up where they left off. She decided it was time to take things further, so she unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor somewhere. Her singlet was next to go, so she arched her back to allow him to lift her singlet up my body and then lifted her head to he could finish his task and then threw it on the floor with his shirt and resumed kissing.

He parted their lips again and began kissing her neck, her collar bone, and her breasts. He took her left nipple in his mouth, she moaned at the contact of his hot, wet mouth on the part of her body that no one has ever paid attention to before. Her back ached further into his mouth so she could feel as much of his mouth as she could. When he was satisfied that she had gotten every bit of satisfaction as she could from her left nipple he switched to her right and gave it the same attention.

She fingers threaded her perfectly manicured nails through his soft hair. Though her over extravagant pleasure she didn't realize that he left her breasts and started his quest to her dripping wet core. He took off her yoga pants and panties she was wearing and licked her folds once before plunging his tongue into her.  
"AHH." She screamed as her first orgasm took over her body at that moment.

She came down from her first high and he was about to slide into her, but she stopped him and flipped them over so she was on top. He gave her a questioning look, she didn't answer she just kissed his body like he did and travelled down to his very evident arousal. She made quick work with his pants and underwear. When she saw it she licked my lips multiple times in anticipation of what she was about have in her mouth, she took it and started sucking.

Every now and then he would moan my name. "Nellie, I'm going to come." He panted.  
"Come for me baby." She whispered. With that he came into her mouth, she swallowed it. He gulped audibly at what he saw and then pounced on her like a lion pounces on its prey before eating it.

He slowly slid into her, she moaned at the friction. He didn't move until she started to, just so she could get used to his size, _I don't think that is ever going to happen_, she thought to herself. He was huge which is fine because she loved it when guys were so big that she couldn't accommodate them. She began moving after a while and began a slow rhythm with him pushing down at the same time she went up. The pace started to get faster and faster until she went over the edge again, he followed soon after.

He rolled off her and tried to catch their breath. She put her head on his chest as listen to his heart beat slowing down.  
"I love you, Sweeney." She whispered.  
"Wait what?" He asked in surprise that she used his other name instead of the name he had given her when she lost her memory.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You said Sweeney, you have your memory back." He said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah I guess I do, thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?" He asked

"Without you I wouldn't have gotten it back, because you are my one true love." She said before kissing on the lips again.

"And you are mine darling." He said before deepening the kiss.

* * *

Awww,

Did you guys like it?

Tell me what you thought :)

Love you guys lots and have an awesome day :)

Sarah Aimie Gubler :) xx


End file.
